The specific objectives of the training program are to train graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in the application of principles and theories of modern biotechnology to specific disease problems. The Pathobiology program provides a link between molecular approaches and public health. This is supported by the course requirements in our graduate program which include core courses in Pathobiology emphasizing disease concepts, and courses in epidemiology, immunology, and molecular biology. The multiple research collaborations melding our laboratory-based training with other Public Health Disciplines offer unique opportunities to conduct multidisciplinary studies on diseases in human populations. There are several aspects that distinguish our training program: 1) A focus on pathogens with relevance to global health; 2) An interdisciplinary approach to genetic or infectious contributors to chronic disease; 3) A relevance to maternal prevention and intervention; 4) An emphasis on emerging and re-emerging global health issues; 5) A focus on novel strategies for prevention and intervention; and 6) A focus on identification of biomarkers. The Pathobiology training program has 45 training faculty members. The predoctoral training program in Pathobiology was approved by the University of Washington Graduate School in 1990 and received Interdisciplinary Program Status in 2006. We have graduated 102 PhDs since 1990. Of these 102, 35 have received their PHD degree since 2009. Since 1990, our faculty has trained over 560 postdoctoral fellows. The proposed training program will train 3 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral trainees per year. The combination of diverse research and classroom environments provide a strong integrated approach to enable trainees to prepare for and deal most effectively with the impact of disease on global Public Health.